


Through the Video Screen

by orphan_account



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youtuber au because why not? vaguely based on this post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133681922969/person-a-and-person-b-of-your-otp-are-youtubers </p><p>Galinda is a fashion vlogger and Elphaba is a social justice vlogger and no one quite knows how they became friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Video Screen

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i will update the boarding school au someday (i actually legitimately promise on this one guys this is serious), but i needed this au. i'LL UPDATE THIS ONE TOO I SWEAR (although my wicked phase has turned into hamilton, so i don't know how soon because i still love wicked, but i've lost some interest in favor of hamilton. check out my sad lams oneshots, though.)
> 
> also every single thing galinda says about fashion or makeup is 100% bs correct me if you actually know anything

"And this is how I like to do my blush. I always do it last, although you can do lipstick after if you like. It's really up to you at this point." Galinda set down the brush and framed her face with her hands. "And there we have it! I'm stunning now, aren't I? Of course, there are some who would say I always was, but that's up to your own discretion." She winked at the camera, then turned her face to each side to demonstrate the look. "Anyway, thanks for tuning in for today's Galamorous Beauty video. Check out last week's tutorial on picking the right clothes for the first date, and subscribe if you want to see new videos from me every week!" She held her pose for about fifteen seconds, twirling her hair around a finger, then reached to turn the camera off.

\--

"Hello. I'm Fae, and this week's topic is beauty standards." Elphaba pushed her hair back behind her shoulders with both hands. "You've surely noticed that Oz has certain standards that all women must conform to. For instance, if I cut this hair short, I would be defying those standards. I do not wear makeup, and I do not try to hide my skin. Therefore, I defy Oz's beauty standards. However, for a woman to succeed, she must conform at least in part to these standards. Let's look at a few examples." Elphaba kept talking, mostly following the outline she had set for herself before the video. She wasn't completely following it, of course; she had a propensity to rant. But, overall, she was doing a good job.

"Subscribe if you want to, comment if you have an opinion. This is Faeble, leaving you for today, at least." Elphaba turned the camera off immediately. She connected the camera to her computer, settling in for the wait while it transferred.

\--

Galinda was about to upload her newest video when she saw something unusual in her recommended list.

_Faeble's Weekly Social Justice: Beauty Standards  
_

The title immediately repulsed her; everything she had seen to the same effect had been boring and not worth her time.

Then she saw the thumbnail. It was just a picture of a girl looking at the camera; she obviously hadn't put much work into her appearance, physically or online. It wouldn't have caught Galinda's eye, except the girl was green. This was enough to force her to click the video, if only for curiosity. Was the green a political statement? Was it the girl's attempt to flout beauty standards? Galinda was always interested in new forms of beauty. Maybe this girl did have something to say.

She grew more and more irritable as the video went on and there was no mention of the green skin. The girl, who introduced herself only as Fae, simply stated her opinion, backed it up with reasoning and facts, and ended the video. Confused, Galinda clicked through to the girl's channel, which had thumbnail upon thumbnail of her, always wearing similar clothes, her hair always loose, and her skin always green.

There was a link to Fae's Tumblr in her about, so Galinda followed the link to faeblesj.tumblr.com. The header said:

_Fae_

_18, they/them_

_social justice vlogger at Faeble_

_if you're here to ask about the green, don't_

Perturbed, Galinda went into Fae's ask.

_Quick question: why don't you explain about the green? If you're going to tell us not to ask, you might as well give us an explanation as to why._

\--

Elphaba sighed. Another one? 

Well, she had to answer eventually. Why not this one? 

_Okay. I'm answering this publicly, because, believe it or not, you are not the first person to ask this._

_I don't talk about the green because that's my personal business, but you are the lucky winner of the "Interrogate the Green Person" challenge._

_No one knows why I'm green. I was born like this. There's no explanation. It's just the way things are._

_Please don't ask again._

\--

 


End file.
